


Systematic Breakdown

by spacemonkey



Category: Metallica
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey/pseuds/spacemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars knows he should leave. Written in the grand old days of 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Systematic Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> I'd completely forgotten about this fic tbh, and stumbled across it today! It's short but I like it, and thought I might just share it. I wrote this nearly eight years ago, and I know I had an era picked out for it back then, but I don't remember. Oh well!

Lars makes his way through the sea of people, eyes every which way as he searches.   
  
Too short, too dark, too fat, none of them are close to what he needs and he downs another drink. And one more, eyes still roaming as he swallows his fuck knows how many shot. As close as he is to giving up, he keeps looking and finally finds what he needs.  
  
Tall enough, blond enough, with a smile that almost screams perfect and Lars has to grin back, then finish his drink before going over there.  
  
Eyes aren’t blue enough, and the voice is nowhere near, but it’s the closest he’s gonna get. Lars offers him a drink, a smoke and then some cash and a hotel room key.  
  
“No talking,” Lars tells him at the hotel, and the guy doesn’t until he’s pulling his pants back on.  
  
“You know, I recognize you,” he says with a wry smile that screams he just fucked a rock star. His eyes though, tell Lars he knows. He fucking _knows_. His eyes are full of pity, and that’s the closest to what Lars wanted.  
  
“I don’t recognize you,” Lars replies, blunt, soft. He closes his eyes, doesn’t open them till the door clicks shut, and it's then he reminds himself to breathe.


End file.
